


Confissões de uma Minji bêbada

by BiaZoeEl



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: Drunk Jiu, F/F, Gay, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Love Confessions, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:27:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28981110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BiaZoeEl/pseuds/BiaZoeEl
Summary: Yoohyeon está em uma festa da faculdade, apenas pela insistência de sua namorada, e encontra sua paixão secreta totalmente bêbada.
Relationships: Kim Bora | SuA/Lee Siyeon, Kim Minji | JiU/Kim Yoohyeon, Kim Yoohyeon/Lee Siyeon
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	Confissões de uma Minji bêbada

**Author's Note:**

> Oiii gente. Apenas um dia para o lançamento do Mini Album !! AAAAAA  
> Eu tive essa ideia com esse post do twitter: https://twitter.com/angel_minji00/status/1353499939511427077?s=20
> 
> Espero que gostem, boa leitura.
> 
> E só pra deixar claro: eu amo a Siyeon okay??!

Suspirando Yoohyeon se encostou em uma pilastra, observando as pessoas ao redor se divertirem, totalmente bêbadas, enquanto ela estava totalmente sóbria e séria. E por que ela estaria assim na festa de faculdade?? Ela deveria estar tão bêbada e se divertido como as pessoas ao seu redor, certo??

A resposta era não. Yoohyeon odiava beber e ir em festas, mas ela ia mesmo assim, por insistência de sua namorada, Siyeon. A morena sabia que Yoohyeon odiava ir em festas - estar em um lugar lotado de pessoas que nem sabiam o que estavam fazendo ou nem ao menos poder conversar por causa do volume alto da música a deixava irritada – e ela preferia ficar em casa jogando vídeo game, mas, é claro, Siyeon não a escutava e fazia um drama toda vez que Yoohyeon se negava a ir em alguma festa com ela. Então, para evitar discussões futuras (e isso parecia tudo que elas estavam fazendo para não quebrar ainda mais o relacionamento) Yoohyeon começou a acompanhar sua namorada.

No começo era até que legal, principalmente quando era apenas ela e Siyeon. Elas dançavam, ficavam abraçadas, trocando beijos aqui e ali, mas depois isso acabava com os amigos de Siyeon chegando. Ela dizia a Yoohyeon que não gostava de deixá-los de vela. (Yoohyeon pensou em falar que elas não tinham culpa se os amigos de Siyeon eram encalhados, mas ela manteve o pensamento para si). Esses pequenos momentos não compensavam uma longa noite onde Yoohyeon ficava praticamente sozinha na festa, já que os amigos de Siyeon e ela não eram próximos e seus próprios amigos odiavam esses tipos de festa tanto quanto ela. 

Então, toda vez Siyeon era a que mais se divertia. Ela ficava bêbada, zuava com seus amigos, dançava e as vezes se lembrava da presença da namorada. Yoohyeon não entendia por quê Siyeon a queria lá sendo que, depois que seus amigos chegavam, ela mal dava atenção para Yoohyeon. As coisas pioraram quando Siyeon começou a sumir da vista de Yoohyeon nas festas. Yoohyeon não era ciumenta, mas uma pontada de desconfiança começava crescer em seu peito toda vez que Siyeon sumia e voltava um bom tempo depois, ainda mais bêbada. 

Por isso a cena em que Yoohyeon se encontrava agora era uma coisa recorrente. Sozinha, um pouco longe da festa, não sabendo onde sua namorada estava, mexendo com tédio em seu celular, não querendo mais nada eu estar em casa jogando vídeo game com seus amigos. (ela poderia adicionar em sua lista de desejos passar um tempo com sua namorada, mas nem isso Siyeon parecia querer mais). 

“Ops!!” Yoohyeon ouve um barulho perto dela. Ela levanta seus olhos do celular, procurando o dono do barulho. 

Olhando ao seu redor – um local aberto e afastado da muvuca que era a festa - Yoohyeon vê uma mulher de cabelos vermelhos sentada na grama, rindo para ninguém a não ser ela mesma, tentando se levantar sem sucesso. Parecia que ela tinha acabado de cair. E estava totalmente bêbada. Ótimo.

Revirando os olhos Yoohyeon foi de encontro com a pessoa para ajudá-la. Quando ela chegou mais perto, Yoohyeon percebeu que a pessoa era Kim Minji, a veterana que sempre fora muito simpática e legal com Yoohyeon, e lhe acolheu no programa extracurricular que elas faziam juntas. 

E era a paixão secreta de Yoohyeon. Seu coração começou a acelerar, como toda vez que ela estava perto de Minji. 

Mesmo ela tendo chegado na faculdade namorando Siyeon, Minji a tinha conquistado mais do que ela queria admitir. Por três vezes na semana ela passava duas horas com Minji – e mais algumas pessoas que Yoohyeon não se importava muito para lembrar o nome – discutindo sobre musica e projetos relacionados. Eram horas que as vezes faziam Yoohyeon esquecer que estava namorando. Minji tinha aquele sorriso que deixava Yoohyeon hipnotizada, sem falar que Yoohyeon adorava escutar Minji falar sobre seus projetos musicais ou trocar ideias em particular com Yoohyeon, como elas sempre faziam no final de cada reunião. Yoohyeon não se sentia culpada por aproveitar os seus poucos momentos com Minji, já que ela nunca – mesmo que seu relacionamento estivesse na merda como agora – trairia Siyeon. Além de que Minji era muito areia para seu pequeno caminhão, ela nunca iria olhar para Yoohyeon daquela maneira, não que Yoohyeon quisesse isso, é claro. (pov: aham, senta lá Claudia)

Limpando a garganta Yoohyeon se abaixou um pouco e falou, estendendo a mão:

\- Hey Unnie, deixa eu te ajudar!!!

Quando Minji olhou em sua direção, finalmente a notando, Yoohyeon engoliu em seco. Minji estava simplesmente fabulosa naquelas roupas. Blusa e shorts pretos assim como sua meia arrastão, que cobria suas pernas. A roupa apenas destacava seus cabelos vermelhos que brilhavam com as luzes da festa, mesmo de longe.

Com os olhos meio turvos e um sorriso bobo no rosto Minji respondeu, ignorando a sua mão estendida:

\- Você parece com a garota que eu gosto!!

Yoohyeon levantou as sobrancelhas com surpresa. 

“Ela está tão bêbada que não me reconhece?? Bom talvez sejam minhas roupas.”

De fato, essas não eram roupas que Yoohyeon geralmente usava. Ela estava de shorts e blusa colada no corpo, e nada mais. Outra insistência de Siyeon, que lhe pedia para deixar seus moletons e blusas de séries no armário enquanto elas saiam. Então, Yoohyeon não a culpava por não a reconhecer.

\- Sério? Espero que isso seja bom. Vamos, me deixe te ajudar a te levantar. – Yoohyeon falou calmamente. Ela estava acostumada a lidar com pessoas bêbadas, graças a sua namorada que voltava bêbada das festas. Yoohyeon, não esperando a resposta de Minji, pegou a sua mão e a ajudou a levantar, com dificuldade, já que suas pernas pareciam gelatina. 

Minji, já de pé, cambaleou dois passos para trás e riu do nada, quase caindo de novo se não fosse pelos braços de Yoohyeon na sua cintura. Ela estava tentando não pensar muito nesse fato.

Minji riu de novo e abraçou Yoohyeon, apoiando sua bochecha no seu ombro.

\- Sua boba, é claro que isso é uma coisa boa, Yoohyeonnie é linda.

O corpo de Yoohyeon estacou no lugar, e seus olhos se arregalaram, tentando processar a confissão de Minji. 

“Ela ta falando de mim?” Yoohyeon pensou enquanto sentia Minji se aconchegar mais ainda em seus braços.

\- E-eu – Yoohyeon tentou falar, sua voz mal saindo, mas Minji parecia não ter terminado.

\- Yoohyeonnie tem os olhos tão bonitos, eles brilhando toda vez que ela fala sobre a música que ela está escrevendo sabe?? Ela também tem o cabelo macio e cheiroso como o seu. – Yoohyeon estremeceu quando Minji levantou a cabeça do seu ombro e cheirou seu cabelo.

Yoohyeon não sabia o que fazer. Ela tinha em suas mãos – literalmente em suas mãos, por Deus – a garota que ela secretamente apaixonada falando abertamente do que ela gostava em Yoohyeon. Ela não conseguia fazer nada além de deixar Minji divagar, esperando que isso não fosse um sonho.

Minji riu de novo e abaixou sua cabeça de volta para o ombro de Yoohyeon e ela pode sentir o sorriso de Minji enquanto ela continuava a falar:

\- Aquele corpo, meu Deus, parece que foi feito pelos anjos. – Yoohyeon engoliu em seco quando Mini apertou seus braços ao redor de sua cintura e voltou a divagar de maneira sonhadora em seu estupor de bêbada – Oh e seu sorriso?? É a coisa mais linda.

\- Minji, eu...

\- Mas – Minji a interrompeu de novo, agora com uma voz triste – Ela namora. 

Yoohyeon soltou o ar que estava prendendo em seus pulmões e olhou para a festa a frente, finalmente lembrando de sua namorada, se perguntando se ela se lembrava de Yoohyeon também.

\- Ela namora. – Minji repetiu. Ela levantou seu rosto e encontrou os olhos de Yoohyeon. A menina mais nova pode ver tristeza naqueles lindos olhos escuros, mesmo estando meio turvos pelo álcool. – Ela namora com uma garota que não a merece.

Com a fala de Minji, Yoohyeon pressionou seus lábios em uma linha fina, absorvendo essas palavras que pareciam expor seu relacionamento. Ela já pensara mais de uma vez que, desde que elas entraram na faculdade, Siyeon parou de merecer Yoohyeon. E bem, talvez Yoohyeon parou de merece-la também, porém era mais cômodo deixar as coisas do jeito que estão. Uma hora as coisas iam se acertar, não?

Suspirando, Yoohyeon apertou suas mãos na cintura de Minji e confirmou:

\- É, ela não a merece. – Yoohyeon deu um sorriso triste para Minji.

Minji lhe devolveu o sorriso, e pediu um pouco hesitante, chegando mais perto de seu rosto.

\- Não conte o que eu falei pra ela, ok??

Ainda com o sorriso triste Yoohyeon falou baixinho:

\- Eu não vou.

Minji sorriu mais amplamente e se aproximou mais. Seu hálito era uma mistura de álcool com cereja, provavelmente a bebida que estavam dando de graça, mas Yoohyeon não poderia se importar menos, não quando cada detalhe do rosto de Minji era perfeito, e principalmente quando ela estava cada vez mais se aproximando lentamente para beija-la. 

Mesmo que fosse a coisa que Yoohyeon mais queria no mundo – ter os lábios de Minji nos seus- ela não poderia fazer isso. Não quando Minji estava tão bêbada ao ponto de não a reconhecer, e não quando ela ainda namorava. Ela colocou suas mãos nos ombros de Minji, afastando-a delicadamente – ela viu um lampejo de decepção nos olhos de Minji – mas antes que ela pudesse explicar, ela ouviu uma garota falar, se aproximando delas:

\- Minji!! Finalmente achei você, mulher!!!

Yoohyeon olhou por cima do ombro de Minji e viu a garota em questão se aproximar. A garota era amiga de Minji. Yoohyeon já a tinha visto com Minji varias vezes na faculdade. Ela tinha cabelos laranjas e se Yoohyeon não estivesse errada seu nome era Handong.

Handong pareceu a reconhecer também quando chegou perto o suficiente para perceber a posição que elas se encontravam. Ela falou assustada:

\- Yoohyeon!! Eu... – Como Handong sabia o nome dela ela não tinha certeza. – Me desculpe!! Minji, eu estava cuidado dela, mas eu me distrai por um segundo e então ela sumiu.

Minji, que tinha voltado a se aconchegar em Yoohyeon desde que foi afastada dos lábios da menina a frente dela, percebeu que alguém familiar tinha chegado.

\- DONGUIIIIIIII – Minji gritou de onde estava, assustando as duas garotas. – Olha quem eu achei!!! Ela não parece a...

Handong arregalou os olhos e se aproximou, balançando os braços em sua direção, e falou rapidamente:

\- Sim, sim, Minji ela parece, vamos, temos que ir.

Yoohyeon apenas observou – com uma alegria interna, não querendo mostrar para Handong sua felicidade - Minji fazer um bico enorme e se aconchegar de novo em seu corpo.

\- Eu não quero!!! - Ela falou como uma criança mimada.

Handong e Yoohyeon trocaram um olhar reconhecer, rindo.

Yoohyeon viu que seria uma batalha difícil contra uma Minji bêbada então ela disse suavemente para a garota mais velha:

\- Hey Unnie !! Por que você não vai com a Handong e depois a gente se fala?? Você deve estar cansada.

Minji suspirou e se afastou um pouco, e perguntou olhando para o chão, levantando seu dedinho mindinho:

\- Promete?? – Ela era como uma criança, fofa e totalmente adorável.

Rindo Yoohyeon apertou seus dedinhos juntos, confirmando a promessa:

\- Prometo.  
Minji parecendo satisfeita, deu um último abraço em Yoohyeon, se virou para a direção de sua amiga e saiu dos braços de Yoohyeon, quase caindo no meio do processo se Handong não a segurasse.

A garota de cabelos laranjas verificou se Minji estava okay antes de ir. Elas deram dois passos antes de Handong se voltar rapidamente para Yoohyeon:

\- Obrigada por cuidar dela e... desculpe qualquer coisa.

Yoohyeon balançou a cabeça, como se não fosse nada. (e não era)

-Está tudo bem, só cuide dela, okay??

\- Eu vou. – Ela sorriu uma ultima vez antes de sair com Minji para fora da festa.

Yoohyeon as viu sumir no meio do escuro do estacionamento, ainda não acreditando no que tinha acabado de acontecer. Ela colocou suas mãos nos bolsos do short – sentindo frio de repente - e abriu um grande sorriso para si mesma, balançando a cabeça. Seu coração estava tão cheio de felicidade. Uma felicidade que ela não sentia a muito tempo. 

Enchendo seu peito de ar ela foi procurar a namorada para lhe informar que ela estava indo embora e que amanhã elas precisavam conversar urgentemente. Chega de adiar o inevitável e ...

Yoohyeon parou de divagar com seus botões quando, de longe, ela encontrou sua namorada aos beijos com uma garota bem no meio de várias pessoas. A garota parecia ser uma tal de Kim Bora, mas Yoohyeon não saberia dizer ao certo, não quando elas estavam tão emaranhadas uma na outra.

Ela ficou mais alguns segundos observando a cena antes de suspirar pesadamente. Ela meio que já imaginava isso também. Apertando os lábios Yoohyeon deus as costas para a festa, para sua namorada, e foi em direção a saída.

Minji estava certa. Siyeon não a merecia.

**Author's Note:**

> Obrigada por lerem. 
> 
> Devo talvez fazer uma continuação com a Minji percebendo a merda que fez? Bom, me deixe saber nos comentário.  
> Meu Twitter: @BEldraine


End file.
